1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to joints and hinges which connect movable components of an electrosurgical instrument and methods for fabricating hinges for movable components of an electrosurgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an easily customizable hinge made from a plastic overmold composition which connects two end effectors for relative movement therebetween. The present disclosure also relates to a method for fabricating the overmolded hinge.
2. Background of Related Art
Typically, joints and hinges for electrosurgical instruments which connect movable components are formed from an insulating material to prevent shorting between component parts and/or prevent the formation of alternate current paths through the instrument. As such, instrument designers have manufactured electrosurgical instruments which involve complex rotating hinge configurations to isolate, insulate and/or control the electrosurgically active areas of the instrument. For example, traditional metal hinge configurations typically include multiple independent subassemblies which are overmolded with plastic material having high bond strengths. These separately overmolded subassemblies are mechanically integrated and arranged in a series of manufacturing steps that often require tightly controlled and time consuming processes to achieve proper jaw alignment and reliable and consistent gap separation between electrodes. Moreover, additional steps are often undertaken to control other parameters associated with the rotational movement about the hinge, e.g., friction, torque, etc.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a simple and effective insulating hinge that can be readily integrated into the manufacturing process to electrically isolate the movable components of an electrosurgical instrument. Further need exists for the development of a simplified manufacturing process which effectively fabricates an electrosurgical instrument which includes an insulated hinge that isolates and integrates the electrically active components of the instrument and results in the repeated formation of a reliable and easily customizable instrument which meets specific tolerance requirements for proper jaw alignment and gap distances.